Integrated circuits are formed from a wafer or substrate over which are formed patterned microelectronics layers. In the processing of the substrate, plasma is often employed to etch intended portions of films deposited on the substrate. Typically, etch plasma density is lower near the edge of the substrate, which may result in accumulation of a poly-silicon layer, a nitride layer, a metal layer, etc. (collectively referred to as byproduct layer) on the top and bottom surfaces of the substrate bevel edge. As successive byproduct layers are deposited on the top and bottom surfaces of the substrate bevel edge as a result of several different etch processes, the bonds between the byproduct layers and the substrate will eventually weaken and the byproduct layers may peel or flake off, often onto other substrates during substrate transport thereby contaminate the other substrates.